


Kunai

by Midaresneku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Knife Play, M/M, Mild Kink, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midaresneku/pseuds/Midaresneku
Summary: Naruto gives Sasuke a lousy birthday gift. He decides to use it to his advantage.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Kunai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvercatsastan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercatsastan/gifts).

> Please support her work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercatsastan/pseuds/silvercatsastan) <3
> 
> Also, slight OOC warning because this is my first time writing these two.

Maybe it was because he was being particularly uncooperative today. Perhaps he felt that he’d have to resort to other methods if he wanted the other boy to comply with him. Or it could simply be that he had nothing better to do with the birthday gift he’d received. 

Just what Naruto Uzumaki was thinking when he gave him a kunai - out of anything he could’ve gotten his hands on - for his birthday he didn’t know. To be frank - it was a completely stupid decision. The kunai was a wieldy, convenient tool and admittedly, it was sometimes Sasuke’s go-to weapon in a confrontation, but it wasn’t like he needed any more. Yet the idiot had to go and get him just that. 

Sure, he’d also treated him to ramen (with a side of tomatoes, of course) and showered him with compliments and occasional quick kisses alike, but that was after he’d received his excuse of a present. Once he was irritated, he  _ stayed _ irritated, and no amount of celebration - even if it was his own birthday - could remotely change that.

It was out of this stubborn annoyance that he’d confronted the other ninja after the last of the guests had left. Well,  _ pinned him to a wall with more force than he’d meant to use  _ seemed a more appropriate term than  _ confront _ , but it gave him the very reaction he wanted anyway. 

One thing led to another, and before he even knew it, he’d dragged him into his room, locked the door, thrown him on the bed, and straddled him before he’d even spoken a single word. 

Up to now, at least.

“ _ Teme! _ ” was the first thing that came out of Naruto’s mouth, followed by a strangled cry as Sasuke promptly placed a sharp, gleaming  _ something  _ before his throat. 

“Know what this is, Uzumaki?” he drawled, drawing the blade back so that he could see - but only for a split second. Not even a moment later the kunai was back where it was before; dangerously,  _ teasingly  _ close to the blond’s Adam’s apple. “It’s the kunai you gave me today. Couldn’t you have thought of a better gift?”

“ _ Teme _ ,” Naruto cursed again - but softly. The presence of the weapon against him had reduced his voice to nothing more than a whisper; a sudden outburst, a single abrupt movement and he’d be as good as dead. “Just because you’re pissed doesn’t mean you’re allowed to get all up in my face with a - ”

“ _ Answer my question _ ,” Sasuke hissed, his voice low and dangerous now. It was a voice Naruto knew well from previous… experiences he’d had with him, in this very room, and to be absolutely honest,  _ yes  _ that voice was hot - but now was not the time he wanted to think that. Not when he had a kunai to his throat and an angry Sasuke holding it. 

He swallowed. “Fine - I spent most of my money reserving a seat at - at - ” he felt absolutely stupid saying this, but Sasuke’s demanding gaze kept him from telling him anything other than the truth - “the ramen place I treated you to today, so - so I didn’t have much left for another gift. You may have enough in your weapon collection, but it’s not every day that you get to eat a good bowl of ramen, right?” He felt his cheeks burn as he finished the last word. He’d ruined the mood completely. “There. Laugh.” 

Sasuke’s expression softened, and for a second Naruto thought he  _ would _ actually laugh, but that thought soon dissipated as the corners of his lips lifted in a smirk of amusement. 

“How typical of you. Too bad the apology isn’t enough for me,” he drawled, trailing the tip of the kunai ever so slowly along the other boy’s neck. “Don’t you think you deserve some sort of  _ punishment _ ?” 

The blade stopped at his collarbone, but that was far from the end of it. For a moment all was silent, save for Naruto’s quickened breathing, until Sasuke abruptly reversed the motion and slashed a long but shallow gash across his skin. 

To his surprise, what came out of the blond’s mouth wasn’t a cry of pain, as he’d expected, but a sharp intake of breath that contained no hint of hurt nor discomfort. If anything, it sounded like what he’d felt just now had caused him the exact  _ opposite _ of pain. 

And Sasuke was going to play that to his advantage. 

“What was that,  _ dobe _ ?” he asked, finally drawing back the kunai and leaning in to replace it. “Did you  _ like  _ that?” 

“Of course I -  _ aah - ”  _

The sound he’d made wasn’t completely involuntary, but how could he hold back, with Sasuke’s head buried in the crook of his neck, his tongue trailing across the wound he’d just made? He never was one to hold back during a challenge, and almost  _ everything  _ he did with this boy was one, but… another groan escaped his lips as he felt a hand slip underneath his shirt and another tug at the waistband of his trousers. When it came to this, despite how much he hated to admit it… he always seemed to subconsciously - perhaps even willingly - submit to him.  _ Always.  _

Perhaps that’s why, without even noticing it, he found himself arching his back, his body moving of its own accord to signal to the other boy that this wasn’t enough. The hand that lay splayed across his chest wasn’t enough; the pace of the fingers inside his now unzipped trousers weren’t enough either… this was slow torture, and they both knew it; and despite the guilty pleasure that it brought Naruto, it simply didn’t suffice. 

“S-Sasuke,” he choked out, his voice hoarse, pleading. “ _ Faster _ .”

“So  _ desperate,”  _ Sasuke teased. In the corner of his eye, Naruto made out the shining blade he was learning to love - this time, thankfully, coming to rest against his left shoulder. “At least let me get this off you first.” 

And miraculously, one hand still between his legs, Sasuke lifted the kunai, held the handle between his teeth, and resumed his work, both hands teasing his body into blissful oblivion. Then, tilting his head, he dragged the tip of the blade across the blond’s shirt, just enough to break the fabric - then let Naruto’s shaky, trembling movements take care of the rip. Once it was wide enough, he felt what was left of the piece of clothing being torn off him, and a second later the shirt was history - leaving him to feel the wonderful heat of the other boy’s body against his own. 

That coupled with the absolutely  _ amazing _ feat he’d done with the kunai pushed him closer and closer to the edge. The fact that Sasuke had started to attack his neck again didn’t help - he couldn’t help but fall back, close his eyes, and savor the sheer  _ pleasure  _ of all of this because he dreaded the moment when it would finally end. 

Which was unfortunately two seconds later. 

As if nothing had ever happened, Sasuke stood up, smoothed out his shirt, and stowed the kunai away in his pocket. Indignated, Naruto leapt off the bed, walked right up to his stupid triumphant face and  _ yelled _ . 

“You idiot! What was that for?” 

“A moment ago you were moaning my name, telling me to go faster, and now you’re yelling at me?” Sasuke asked, attempting his usual sarcastic tone, but it was obvious he was beyond smug at the other boy's reaction. 

“That was because  _ you  _ stopped at the last minute!” 

“It was part of the punishment,  _ dobe _ . For giving me a lame present.” 

Being called that right after what had transpired made heat rise up to his face again. He hesitated, fumbling for something witty to shoot back, something that would wipe that condescending smirk off his face in an instant. It was difficult, really, because Sasuke was obviously the one better at this sort of thing. 

But then he got it. Kind of.

“Well,” he began, imitating the other boy’s smug look, “it wouldn’t be a  _ lame  _ present - ” he snatched the blade from his pocket, holding it, in the same manner as before, to Sasuke’s throat - “if we did that entire knife play thing again. Except this time I get to top, and I hold the kunai.” 

Naruto only had a brief moment to run as Sasuke wrestled the kunai out of his grip and sent it whizzing towards him, narrowly missing the back of his head. 

“You wish,  _ dobe _ !” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't screw this up completely. :'>


End file.
